Le fanatique
by Doncella de Awa
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Oneshot sobre la relación entre Lee y Sakura.


**Este fic es una traducción de "Le fanatique" de Blutac.**

Diclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

Tus cabellos rosas que revolotean con el viento, tu andar grácil, esa chispa de inteligencia en tus ojos esmeralda, ¿quién no se enamoraría de ti a primera vista? Yo sucumbí inmediatamente, desde nuestro primer encuentro, enseguida supe que eras la mujer de mi vida. Siguiendo los consejos de Gai-sensei, no dudé en declararme, ¡después de todo yo tenía la fuerza y la valentía de la ardiente juventud conmigo! Tu reacción no fue como me la esperaba, un aire de disgusto se dibujó en tu dulce rostro, pero esto, sin embargo, no me desanimó.

Las cejas encrespadas, un corte de pelo hortera, y tu horrible pijama verde. ¿cómo podía existir una persona así? Yo, que estaba constantemente en presencia del guapo, del magnífico, del fascinante Sasuke, no pensaba encontrar un día su opuesto total, en este caso tú. Desgraciadamente, hay que creer que te caí en gracia, te ruborizabas y te ponías a sonreír como un tonto en mi presencia. Yo estaba molesta, terriblemente molesta, sobretodo cuando te me declaraste; como no era una chica cruel, no te rechazé fríamente, aunque no podía reprimir un gesto de disgusto solo de pensar que me amabas tanto.

Desde mi infancia, me obligo constantemente a pensar en positivo, no te habías enamorado de mi a pesar de las palabras llenas de pasión por ti, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer, no abandonaría nunca. Tu eres la primera chica por la que me intereso, y no conociendo casi nada el modo de pensar femenino, simplemente decidí hacer de Tenten mi confidente. Ella me dio algunos prudentes consejos, tales como tratarte con respeto, adoptar una actitud guay y hacerme notar. Los puse en práctica sin esperar más, ponía poses cool y guays en tu presencia, te lanzaba sonrisas encantadoras. Estaba seguro de poderte hacer sucumbir.

He sido siempre demasiado gentil, estando profundamente acomplejada durante mi infancia, no podía mostrarme cruel contigo, pero bien mal me lo he tomado. A pesar de mi aire disgustado y depectivo, no se ha enfriado tu amor, al contrario, parecías tomarlo como un reto personal. En los día siguientes, te las arreglabas para aparecer allá donde fuera, y entonces ponías en escena tu "desfile nupcial". De inmunda figura del Tai-jutsu, y de sonrisas que aparentemente seductoras, no te imaginabas ni siquiera hasta que punto este espectáculo podía ser horrible para mi. Con el tiempo, felizmente te has calmado, conformándote con simples observaciones más o menos discretas, pero tu mirada decía mucho.

Mi plan era un fracaso, sin embargo, estaba seguro de mí mismo, me entrenaba para sonreír delante del espejo, pedía consejo incluso a Neji para saber como tener clase; evidentemente el único consejo que el me dio es que era un talento innato y me miraba con desprecio, eso no me ayudó demasiado... Con Tenten, había pensado en una nueva táctica, ella me aconsejó entonces jugar a "los fríos": debía procurar ignorarte para atraer tu atención, pero eso no iba bien, no podía impedirme devorarte con los ojos, Tenten, ante mi desconcierto, tomo la iniciativa y fue a hablar contigo.

Un día, cuando yo estaba bien tranquila extasiándome con las hazañas de Sasuke-kun, tu compañera de equipo vino a hablarme. Me explicó hasta que punto te consumías de amor por mí, que tu más grande alegría sería salir conmigo. Estaba bien todo eso, pero yo no estaba enamorada de ti, tenía una vaga pena por ti, que corrías detrás de tales quimeras. Después de todo podía comprender, yo estaba en una situación similar, pero la idea de tener un relación contigo me repugnaba totalmente. Lo discutí con Ino e Hinata, que no hicieron otra cosa que burlarse de mi. Ino tuvo la descabellada idea de que tu habías seguramente erigido un palacete en mi honor, con fotos y cirios y que quizás recogías mis cabellos para juntarlos en una mecha que querías por encima de todo, yo estaba mortificada.

Las cosas han acabado por empeorar, hacías de todo para esquivarme girabas la cabeza desde que me veías. Cuando te encontrabas en compañía de tus amigas, me lanzaban miradas divertidas, intentando vagamente contener un ataque de risa. Estaba totalmente deprimido, a causa de mi empeño tu habías acabado por odiarme, era insoportable. Decidí obligarme a olvidarte, aunque el hecho de no verte me rompiera el corazón. Supe más tarde que tú y tus amigas me habíais puesto un mote, "el fanático", razón de más para ceder, me diréis, pero mi amor era demasiado fuerte. Continuaba mirándote, de lejos, sin hacerme notar, evitando así las burlas de nuestros compañeros. Después tuve una esperanza: Sasuke, mi rival en el amor, se marchó finalmente, ¿quizás ibas a olvidarle y mirarme al fin un poco? Los años pasaron, era paciente, acabarías por fijarte en mí. Con el tiempo te habías vuelto más guapa, estaba todos los días subyugado por tu belleza. Pero mira, yo no había cambiado, y tu mirada tampoco. Naruto ha vuelto después de tres años de entrenamiento. Y ahí vi claro, en tu manera de observarle, que tus sentimientos por él habían cambiado, pero, desgraciadamente, los míos por ti, no.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
